dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki (Total) Tropes
Wiki Total es el nombre que recibe la saga de Camps oficiales realizados en la wiki hispana de Drama Total basados en la misma serie de Fresh TV. En todas las entregas el formato es similar. Los concursantes se inscriben para atender el chat una vez por semana, realizando distintos retos: primero compitiendo un equipo contra otros y más adelante cada jugador por su cuenta. Algunos de estos desafíos llegan a requerir incluso una semana para ser realizados y su temática es muy variada, pasando por dibujos, ediciones de páginas, trivias y cualquier cosa que se le pueda ocurrir al presentador. Al final, sólo uno de ellos gana. A día de hoy existe un total de 7 temporadas. Y un Spin-Off * Drama Total: La Venganza del Wiki * Wiki del Drama * Drama Total: Fanon Mundial * Drama Total: Isla Wikithew * Wiki Total: Camp WSP * Luz, Wiki, Acción * Wiki Total: Horror Show * Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race * Wiki Total: The Next Class Los presentadores a su vez colaboran para hacer las temporadas más interesantes añadiendo giros de trama como cambios en las votaciones, regreso de competidores y cambios en los votos. Los cuales al ser sumados a las estrategias y la variedad de personalidades de los competidores logran crear un concurso que si no supera a la serie original, llega con creces a su altura. No contentos con esto, los involucrados se han lanzado incluso a hacerles fics a las temporadas, con los usuarios mucho más caracterizados, pruebas más fieles a una serie de tv y muchos más memes. Subpáginas *Personajes *Awesome *Epic Fail *Funny *Heartwarming *HoYay *Memes *Nightmare Fuel *Radar *ShoutOut *Tear Jerker *YMMV Tropes Aplicadas a Todo el Show A Abhorrent Admirer: Luis a Dawn durante WDD. Debido a la ausencia de ella en DTFM, su rol fue asignado a Pau (para su desgracia). Aborted Arc: El rol de Gyula como antagonista de WDD terminó abrúptamente al ser eliminado justo antes de la fusión. Véase también Disc One Final Boss. Acquired Situational Narcissism: Nofor durante su tiempo como presentador en DTIW. Acrofatic: Patricia. A pesar de ser la concursante más, ehr, grande, es capaz de correr, escalar árboles y usar su cuerpo para aplastar a otros concursantes. Action Girl: La mayoría de las chicas lo han llegado a ser, pero Lizzi y Pau son las que más destacan. Affably Evil: Out durante DTIW. Aunque considerando que él en realidad fue más un Anti-Villano y no realmente malvado... Affectionate Parody: Obviamente a Total Drama. All Love Is Unrequited: Luis con sus múltiples crushes. Elbin podría calificar en un extento. All Or Nothing: Incluso si no hay premio de por medio, los concursantes hacen todo lo posible por ganar el concurso. Al parecer, segundo lugar es "poco cool." All There in the Manual: Los fics generalmente revelan poco acerca de los concursantes. Es mejor revisar sus perfiles o hablar con ellos en directo para conocer más de sus vidas. Ambition Is Evil: La principal motivación de los antagonistas para ser malvados es querer ganar. Amusing Injuries: Siendo una parodia a Drama Total, esto es de esperarse. Animals Hate Him: Chari siendo atacado por el elefante en el desafío animal de DTIW. Arch-Enemy: *Manuela y Jota cerca de la final de DTFM y el comienzo de DTIW. *Mark y Danidt, aunque el rol de este último es reemplazado por Out durante el transcurso de DTIW. *Tomi y Gyula. Played For Laughs Arc Villain: Hasta ahora, cada temporada ha tenido a su própio antagonista principal. Véase Big Bad más abajo. Art Shift: Los desafíos de dibujar suelen ser esto, debido al distinto estilo de dibujo de cada participante. Nofor suele ser el mejor ejemplo. Artifact Title: La quinta temporada, Wiki Total Presenta: Camp WhatsApp. Adivinen dónde tomó lugar. Ascended Fanboy/Girl: Generalmente así es como nuevos concursantes ingresan al show. B Back for the Dead: Mark regresó a DTIW pocos episodios después de su eliminación... sólo para ser eliminado ese mismo episodio, cortesía de Out. Back for the Finale: Generalmente, múltiples usuarios asisten para ver el desafío final que define al ganador. A veces incluso pueden llegar a ser ayudantes. Bad Bad Acting: En cada desafío de actuación ha pasado algo así. Badass Biker: Mientras que no está explicitamente confirmado, la vestimenta de Out le da este toque a su personaje. The Bad Guy Wins: Codex y Paula, antagonistas principales de DTVW y WDD respectivamente, lograron llegar a la final y ganar la temporada. Bandange Mummy: Durante un reto de dibujo en DTFM, los miembros de los Gummy Cats tuvieron que vestirse al estilo egipcio. Be Careful What You Wish For: Mark siempre quiso presentar su propia temporada de Wiki Total. Decir que cuando lo hizo le provocó ataques de estrés es poca cosa. Bears are Bad News: Las Llamas aprendieron esto durante el reto animal de DTIW. Berserk Button: En ciertos participantes el hecho de recordarles los momentos de su eliminación puede provocar esto. Beware The Nice Ones: No importa que tan bueno, amable o amigable sea alguien, es por seguro que hará algo ligeramente malvado o badass. Big Bad: Cada temporada tiene a un concursante causando caos, drama y manipulando a los demás con el objetivo de ganar. *Codex en Drama Total: La Venganza del Wiki. *Paula en Wiki del Drama. *Jota en Drama Total: Fanon Mundial. *Out en Drama Total: Isla Wikithew. *Catriel en Wiki Total: Camp WSP. *Lance en Luz, Wiki, Acción. *Frooty en Wiki Total: Horror Show. *Nofor en Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race. Big Eater: Patricia. Big "NO!": Suelen ocurrir de vez en cuando, generalmente cuando alguien pierde algún desafío o es eliminado. Big, Thin, Short Trio: *Nofor (Big), Vile (Thin), Popu (Short) *La alianza de Jota en DTFM: Jota (Big), Dis (Thin), Manuela (Short) Big "WHAT?!": Plot twists, regresos y eliminaciones inesperadas han sacado esta reacción de más de un concursante. Big "YES!": Cuando alguien en riesgo se salva, es seguro pensar que esta su su reacción. Break the Cutie: En más de una ocasión. Break The Haughty: Suele ocurrir con satisfacción a ciertos de los concursantes más malvados u odiosos, como a Jota. Breather Episode: Si se está confirmado que el desafío será no eliminatorio, califica como esto. Butt Monkey: Muchos participantes suelen resultar heridos (en los fics) o ser torturados con desafíos molestos y tediosos (tanto fics como el concurso real) C Call Back: Montones de cosas suelen ser referidas en posteriores temporadas, dando un buen toque de continuidad a la serie. Canon Discontinuity: Suele ocurrir que varios concursantes cambian de OCs (diseños de personajes) a lo largo del show, por lo cual es considerado que ese diseño fue el que siempre usaron, sacando del canon a los viejos. Can't Get In Trouble For Nuthin': Durante DTFM, Primus trató constantemente de ser eliminado por su equipo. Cabe decir que, a pesar de esto, se fue dos episodios antes de la fusión. Casanova Wannabe: Luis durante WDD y DTFM, Elbin en DTIW, Nofor en LWA. Cast of Snowflakes: Evitado. Bastantes OCs son parecidos a otros. El mejor ejemplo son los que tienen base de Cody, considerando que no menos de cinco participantes (Crisoff, Codex, Duncs, Luis y Elbin) han usado un OC basado en él. Censored Title: Evitado en el episodio de LWA Shitcago. The Chew Toy: Nofor. Chronic Backstabbing Disorder: Jota, definitivamente. Clingy Jealous Girl: Ejemplo no-amoroso, pero Froot parece odiar cada vez que Nofor saluda o pide abrazos de otras concursantes y no de ella. Clip Show: Es común que los participantes se pongan a hablar, recordar y sacar temas que ocurrieron en temporadas pasadas, dando la impresión de esto. Cloud Cuckoo Lander: En serio, sería más fácil decir quien no es uno. Continuity Nod: TBA. Crosdresser: Algunos participantes masculinos que han participado con personajes femeninos. Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: El show tiene sus cuantos ejemplos. Uno de ellos es Ponchi, que a pesar de ser eliminado antes de la fusión en la primera temporada y nunca ser tomado en serio, pudo llegar a la final y ganar en la siguiente. Cute Bruiser: Lizzi y Pau. Cute but Cacophonic: Vile y sus múltiples cantares. D Darker and Edgier: Toda temporada post-WDD es considerado esto, debido a los retos más difíciles y tramas más dramáticas. Deadpan Snarker: Muchos concursantes suelen hacer comentarios sarcásticos, cínicos o planamente molestos para su propio gusto. Nofor y Lley suelen llevarse el premio. Disc One Final Boss: *Gyula parecía apuntar para antagonista principal de WDD, pero sólo fue una distracción hacia Paula, la verdadera antagonista, y fue eliminado un episodio antes de la fusión. *A pesar de ser lo más cercano a un villano que tuvo la temporada, Catriel quedó 8vo en WTCW, dejando el resto de la temporada sin un antagonista. Disney Death: En LWA, tanto en los desafíos basados en Los Juegos del Hambre como Saw, la mayoría de los participantes mordieron el polvo, muriendo de formas aterradoras tales como electrocución, decapitación y aplastamiento por participantes gordas. Sin embargo, es revelado que todo se trata de una simulación de alta tecnología, por lo que todos están en perfecta condición al acabar el desafío. Distracted by the Sexy: Nofor durante LWA, muy para el desconfort de Lance. Lance:'Al menos liga con las de tu equipo D8 'Don't Try This At Home: Aplicable a los fics. The Dragon: En algunas temporadas el presentador ha contado con uno o dos pasantes que le ayudan en los desafíos. *Jota a Daniel en WDD. *Duncs y luego Jota a Nofor en DTIW. *Duncs a Licca en LWA. Dramedy: Dreadful Musician: Quienes odian las letras de canciones en el chat suelen considerar a Vile esto. Dude, Where's My Reward? Dumb Is Good: Algunos de los concursantes más despistados también suelen ser los más amigables. Dwindling Party: Debido a que es un show en formato de eliminaciones, esto es de esperarse. Equipos de 6-11 integrantes suelen quedar reducidos a 3-6 al momento de la fusión de equipos. Sin embargo, otros desafíos como el de Saw en LWA son ejemplos individuales. E Early Installment Weirdness: Las dos primeras temporadas, DTVW y WDD, suelen ser vistos como los "oddballs" de Wiki Total. Ambas son las únicas temporadas que tuvieron al mismo presentador (Daniel, mientras temporadas consecutivas fueron cambiando), son las únicas temporadas donde el antagonista principal logró ganar, y el drama por el que la serie es conocida hoy en día no estaba tan presente. Esto sin contar el hecho de que WDD es la única temporada que ha contado con un premio para el ganador (en este caso, ser ascendido a moderador). Sin embargo, WDD sigue siendo considerada como la temporada clásica, y una de las más queridas. Earn Your Happy Ending: Principalmente cuando un concursante logra ganar. El mejor ejemplo podría ser Popu, que después de ver a sus mejores amigos Nofor y Vile sacrificarse por ella con tal de que no fuese eliminada y pasar la segunda mitad de la temporada siendo objetivo principal de Jota, logró salir victoriosa y ganar DTFM. Easily Forgiven: Algo que hace muy especial a este show. No importa que tantas traiciones, engaños y dramas ocurran, al final de día, todos son simples amigos que están compitiendo por diversión en una parodia a Drama Total, y no se guardan rencores (con algunas ciertas excepciones). Elimination Statement: Cada concursante es libre de decir lo que quiera al ser eliminado. Enemy Mine: Oh, ¿por dónde comenzar? No es poco común que "enemigos" se alíen para intentar eliminar amenazas mayores o no meterse en el camino del otro. Epic Fail: TBA. Et Tu, Brute?: Las traiciones entre supuestas alianzas abundan como el aire, en serio. Even Evil Has Standards: Sin embargo, no es de sorprender, viendo que al final del día los Big Bads son gente buena que sólo están compitiendo. Evil Is Burning Hot: Durante la promo de la final de DTFM, Popu Vs. Jota, este último presentaba un fondo en llamas. Everyone Is Single: Romances dentro de los camps suelen aproximarse a cero. Esto hace resaltar a los Casanova Wannabe aún más. Everyone Meets Everyone: Evitado. La mayoría de los concursantes, incluso si es su primera temporada, suelen conocerse ya de hace tiempo. Obviamente hay algunas excepciones, pero son muy pocas. Everything's Better With Princesses: O mejor dicho, el Princeso Jota durante el reto real de DTIW. Evil Laugh: Algunos concursantes suelen hacerlo, aunque muchas veces es en en sentido cómico. Extremely Short Timespan: Generalmente evitado. Las temporadas suelen durar de tres a cinco meses. F Face-Heel Turn: Considerando que los villanos principales son usuarios normales como todo otro, esto aplica. False Reassurance: Los retos parecen venir fáciles, pero los presentadores siempre se encargan de introducir luego un detalle que lo complica todo. Fan Disservice: El "dibujo" de Nofor durante el reto de 50 Sombras de Grey en LWA. Fanservice: Por otro lado, tambien estuvo el dibujo de Popu durante el mismo reto mencionado arriba. Fat Girl: Patricia. Faux Affably Evil: Paula y Jota durante WDD y DTFM, respectivamente. Fetch Quest: Uno que otro reto consiste en llevar imágenes, dibujos u cosas de Internet al presentador. Flat "What": Suelen ocurrir, más frecuentemente por los Deadpan Snarker del show. For the Evulz: Algunos desafíos son planamente creados por los conductores para hacer sufrir a los concursantes, ya sean difíciles, tediosos o tener límite de tiempo absurdo. Entre todos estos, Duncs durante su tiempo como conductor de WTCW destaca más. G Gender Equal Ensemble: La fusión de WDD, que constó de 4 personajes chicos y 4 chicas. Genki Girl: Lizzi Girl Posse: El desafío basado en Mean Girls de LWA consistía en la presentadora queriendo crear la suya. Got Volunteered: Múltiples casos. Un ejemplo fue cuando Jota quería hacer el desempate para su equipo en el episodio de actuación de DTIW, sólo para que Nofor eligiera a Tomi en su lugar. Graceful Loser: Out y Dis durante las finales de DTIW y LWA, respectivamente. Grand Finale: Todas las temporadas suelen terminar con épicas finales llenas de grandes momentos, las cuales incluyen Sequel Hooks a próximas temporadas. Gratuitous Foreign Language: Hay usuarios que hablan tanto español como inglés con la misma frecuencia. H HAHAHA-No Harmless Electrocution: Evitado. Laureano murió horriblemente al ser electrocutado por una silla eléctrica durante el reto de Saw de LWA. Debe agradecer que todo se trató de una simulación virtual... Have I Mentioned I Am Heterosexual Today?: Lance suele molestarse al ser excluido de los heterosexuales del cast. Hero Antagonist: Out durante DTIW. No fue realmente malo, pero es culpado de haber causado bastantes eliminaciones en la fusión. Heterosexual Life-Partners: *Nofor y Vile/Jota (sólo cuando no están intentando eliminarse) *Paula y Disney Hoist by His Own Petard: Hopeless Suitor: Played For Laughs *Luis hacia Dawn y luego Paula *También está Nofor y sus múltiples crushes a lo largo de la competencia Humiliation Conga: Cada antagonista ha sufrido uno durante su eliminación. Algunos incluso mucho después de esta. Hypocrite: Lley ha acusado a más de uno de ser esto. Al principio fue serio, pero luego fue Played For Laughs I Impossibly Cool Weapon: Durante el desafío de los Juegos del Hambre en LWA, algunos concursantes usaron armas comunes como arcos, espadas y lanzas... y otros se vieron forzados a usar gafas de sol, mantas y un pan. I Lied: Algunos concursantes y hosts, más prominentemente Duncs. Immoral Reality Show: Especialmente en los fics, donde fácilmente podría rivalizar a la serie progenitora, Drama Total. I'm Not Here to Make Friends: Evitado. A diferencia de la serie original, los antagonistas de Wiki Total suelen ser amigables con sus contrincantes e incluso forman algunas amistades. No significa que no hayan excepciones, sin embargo, tales como Lley. Impossibly Cool Weapon: Durante el desafío de los Juegos del Hambre en LWA, algunos concursantes usaron armas comunes como arcos, espadas y lanzas... y otros se vieron forzados a usar gafas de sol, mantas y un pan. Impossible Hourglass Figure: Teniendo en cuenta que bastantes OCs femeninos usan bases de personajes de la serie original, esto es de esperarse. Algunos ejemplos serían Disney, Paula y Vile. In-Series Nickname: TBA. Ironic Name: Jota en DTIW creando su propio equipo. ¿El nombre de este? Los Antijotas. Irony: Continuándo con la entrada anterior, ¿adivinen quién fue el miembro de mayor duración de Los Antijotas? Sep, Jota. J Jerkass: Lley, Feed y Laureano. K Karma Houdini: A diferencia de Drama Total, los antagonistas no suelen recibir castigos por sus acciones. Lo más cercano es ser eliminados/perder en la final (y esto ni siquiera aplica a Codex/Paula en sus respectivas temporadas) Keeping the Enemy Close: Jota eligiendo a todos sus enemigos para el equipo de Los Antijotas podría ser considerado esto. Kick the Son of a Bitch: L M Maybe Magic, Maybe Mundane: El Cierre de la Verguenza, método de eliminación de DTIW, se trata de un enorme cierre flotante que succiona a los concursantes al ser eliminados, llevándolos a otra dimensión. Sin embargo, Nofor afirma que todo se trata de un muy buen organizado efecto óptico. Pero, siendo Nofor, ¿quién puede saberlo? Most Annoying Sound: "¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ EN... temporada aquí!" N New Season, New Name: Cada temporada tiene un nombre distinto. O P Q R Rhyme Tropes: Al menos tres temporadas han tenido retos musicales. S Say My Name: Todas las eliminaciones giran en torno a ésto. Los puntos suspensivos antes de anunciar el eliminado no tienen precio. Status Quo Game Show: No importa si alguien ha ganado una temporada, generalmente vuelven para competir en más a pesar de no haber realmente un premio. T U V Verbal Tic: Feed durante DTFM poniendo ".v." en cada frase, siendo acompañado por Chari en DTIW. Además, la manía de Disney por agregar puntos para comprobar su conexión. Los "Jk" de Out nunca faltan. W We Cannot Go On Without You: En Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race, la falta de un miembro del equipo resultaba en una penalización que en algunas ocasiones fue causante de eliminaciones. Welcome Episode: El primer episodio de Drama Total: La Venganza del Wiki y Wiki Total en general: Bienvenidos al Wiki. Wham Episode: TBA Wham Line: TBA What Happened To The Mouse?: No se sabe con exactitud qué ocurrió con Kali luego de su episodio de eliminación en Wiki Total: Horror Show (viendo que se trataba de un doble malvado). Aunque considerando su aparición en Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race, podemos asumir que le fue bien. X Y You Have Outlived Your Usefulness: Es bastante común que un concursante (en especial si se trata del antagonista de la temporada) se deshaga de un aliado una vez que este deje de serle útil o se vuelva una carga. Algunos ejemplos individuales serían: *Paula a Tomi y Gyula en Wiki del Drama. *Jota a Disney y Manuela en la semifinal de Drama Total: Fanon Mundial. *Lance a Nofor, Jota y Laureano en Luz, Wiki, Acción. *Frooty a Nofor, Kali y una buena parte de la Alianza Anti-Chilespañoles en Wiki Total: Horror Show. Z Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Tropes